The Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) advance the development of risk-based food safety programs by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving performance. Continued expansion toward achieving and sustaining conformance with the MFRPS and developing a nationally integrated food safety system will improve critical regulatory program elements and resource allocation efforts designed to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. Georgia applied for the MFRPS Cooperative Agreement on April 13, 2012 and received the Notice of Grant Award on August 6, 2012 that outlined funding information and the terms and conditions. We have demonstrated continuous improvement to the manufactured food regulatory program throughout the 5-year cooperative agreement by: Georgia will continue moving forward to advance efforts for a nationally IFSS to complete the following: ? Achieve and sustain conformance with the MFRPS. ? Update and follow the MFRPS Strategic Plan. ? Continue researching and developing new methods to achieve and sustain conformance with the MFRPS. ? Provide FDA the foundation for pursuing regulatory action based upon GDA findings. ? Ensure food safety staff completes training courses and program requirements outlined in MFRPS and the food contract. ? Provide for the collection of samples to support laboratory capacity development and produce surveillance. ? Demonstrate the ability to perform enforcement or other follow-up activities based on sample results. If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue to develop and maintain best practices while striving for full conformance with the MFRPS.